


Снукер

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [19]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Снукер

Смог сигарет и стойкий запах кофе с алкоголем. Огромное помещение, заполненное проблесками света в царстве приглушенных красок. Ажурные столики удивительно комфортно расставлены вдоль стен, а в самом центре – место под игру. Здесь она не имеет ни начала, ни конца. Просто идеально подобранное зелёное сукно и красного дерева стол. Знакомые незнакомцы ставят на кон свой талант и продаются. Рыжеволосый мужчина расслабленно расположился в удобном кресле. Кажется, что он спит. И только один из игроков может совершенно точно сказать, что тот следит за ним из-под приопущенных ресниц. Это было привычно и в то же время странно. Кроуфорд никогда не понимал людей, которые получают удовольствие не от процесса, а от наблюдения. Впрочем, Шульдих не любил вписываться в какие бы то ни было рамки и здесь остался верен себе. С момента их знакомства телепат ни разу не пропустил ни один из таких вечеров. Он сопровождал начальство в очередную бильярдную и по прибытии устраивался поудобнее, прикрывал глаза, смотрел и ждал момента, когда Оракулу надоест. И неважно как долго приходилось оставаться на одном месте – он не двигался. Сначала это удивляло, потом стало раздражать, затем любопытство взяло верх, но спрашивать напрямую не хотелось. Казалось, очарование, созданное этой маленькой традицией, попросту исчезнет. И поэтому он молчал, ощущая скользящий по спине взгляд, от которого по телу пробегали мурашки. В какой-то момент Кроуфорд ослаблял галстук, его глаза вспыхивали предвкушением интересного поворота игры. Вскоре после очередной партии черноволосый мужчина выпрямлялся, с победной улыбкой сообщал, что на сегодня это был последний раунд, но он непременно даст возможность отыграться в следующий раз. Как обычно, спиной он чувствовал тепло чужого тела. Шульдих каким-то шестым чувством угадывал, когда игра на сей раз получит своё логическое завершение. Но вместо того, чтобы пройти мимо на выход, он подошёл к стойке и взял кий. Проверил балансировку и прямоту – идеальна ли, – судя по всему, прикинул длину под себя и положил на место. Ту же операцию проделал с его соседом. Удовлётворённо кивнул и развернулся к удивлённо рассматривающему его начальству. Предвидеть не хотелось – это бы испортило момент, и Кроуфорд просто ждал развития событий.

– Сыграем?

Бровь Оракула, взлетевшая вверх, ясно выразила его отношение к предложению, уголок губ чуть дёрнулся в подавляемой улыбке.

– Ставки?

– Желание.

– Ничего критичного.

Согласный кивок послужил ответом. Приглашающий жест рукой, оставляющий партнеру право решить, в какой именно вид бильярда они будут играть. Кроуфорд не проигрывал никогда.

Шульдих усмехнулся и повернулся к столу. По линейке прочертил мелом через середину одной его половины жирную линию. Брэд недоуменно воззрился на телепата. То, что рыжий не любил проигрывать, ему было хорошо известно, но тогда на что он рассчитывает, выбирая "снукер"?! Это настораживало, но вызывать видения не хотелось – было слишком интересно, чтобы портить все черезчур скорой разгадкой. Тем временем Шульдих отметил полукругом зону "дома" для битка, расставил шары и установил пирамиду. Первый удар разбил её и отогнал биток как можно дальше, создавая Кроуфорду позицию посложнее. Красные шары сменяются цветными точно так же, как игроки сменяют друг друга. Игра разворачивается быстро и вот черноволосый раздражённо снимает с себя пиджак и с азартом рассматривает складывающуюся композицию. Первая часть игры кончается, когда последний красный забит в лузу и отношение к цветным становится более строгим, таковы правила. Теперь их надо загонять в строго оговоренном порядке. Начинается с жёлтого, затем зелёный, коричневый, синий, розовый и самый ценный: чёрный. Только так, иначе шар вернётся на поле, а с тебя снимут очки, что недопустимо. И Кроуфорд удивлённо отрывает взгляд от стола – ему поставили "снукер": из этой позиции его биток не может достать шар, который по правилам должен быть сыгран. Он полностью закрыт другим шаром. Оракул с новым интересом рассматривает своего противника. Сейчас его волнует только одно: как Шульдих сумел рассчитать комбинацию. Улыбка трогает губы Оракула, и он прикидывает, как лучше выйти из создавшегося положения. Кроуфорд – достаточно опытный игрок, чтобы применить обводящий удар. Он буквально заставляет биток идти не по прямой, а по дуге, и с честью выходит из ловушки. Победно расслабляется, но, видя довольную улыбку Шульдиха, опускает взгляд и понимает, что влетел в ещё большие неприятности. Всего лишь одна ошибка – и рыжий загоняет чёрный шар в лузу. Кроуфорд поднимает глаза, неверяще разглядывает немца.

– Ты же не умеешь играть.

– То, что я не играю, вовсе не значит, что не умею...

– Но как?

Рыжий небрежным жестом ставит кий на место, отбрасывает волосы назад и, улыбнувшись, поясняет.

– "Снукер" – это мы: ты и я. Телепат создаёт ловушки, а оракул предвидит выход из них.

Больше пояснений не требуется. Кроуфорд улыбается и не задаёт вопроса про желание. Зачем? Он и так знает ответ – успел прочесть в глазах своего противника, когда сделал ошибку.


End file.
